


Sorry About The Carpet

by AdamantSteve



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Broken nose, Caught in the Act, Consensual Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Safewords, Violence, but it's super fluffy, rape scenario, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony convinces Steve to fantasy role-play a rape scene with him, but Thor overhears and gets entirely the wrong idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry About The Carpet

**Author's Note:**

> This is all consensual, but it involves a character's nose getting broken (well, ok, that's not consensual, but it's Steve Rogers so it heals in like 5 minutes), pretend rape, Thor beating the crap out of Steve and Tony being his usual unhelpful self. There's some mention of blood but not in a sexual way. So like, it sounds like this is a super rough BDSM-ish fic but it's not really? Not by my standards anyhow.

Tony can't help the tears leaking out of his eyes as he chokes on Steve's cock. He did ask for this after all. And Steve's embarrassment floating underneath his very obvious arousal just makes it hotter. Sure, Tony's the one getting faux-raped, but Steve is the one feeling weird about it. 

"You like that? Slut!" Steve slapped his cheek and started to fuck Tony's throat. Tony did like it, but shook his head as much as he could, pleading with his eyes. But that wouldn't make Steve stop, not since the last time when Tony got mad and made him promise to only stop if he said 'Oklahoma', no matter what else. Well, if his mouth was occupied, as it certainly was right now, he'd tap him twice on the leg, but it was moot, because Steve was incapable of hurting anyone, least of all Tony. 

 

But he was getting better at it, being slightly less careful and holding on for slightly longer than the last time. Steve pulled back and Tony caught a breath before telling Steve, "Go fuck yourself!" and being pulled back down and held there. He made a play of punching Steve's legs, as if that could have any kind of effect on him. Steve stilled, pulling him away again and looking down with concern. 

"Oklahoma?" 

"No! God Steve!"

"You tapped me on the leg!"

"That was a punch, not a tap. Make a man feel inferior why don't you."

"Sorry!"

Tony rolled his eyes. This is pretty much always how it ended. 

"Look, I will let you know if I need you to stop, alright? I'm not gonna break." But the mood was gone and they both jerked off and went to sleep.

 

The next time, after Steve promised not to stop unless Tony tapped out the entire S.O.S signal on him or said the names of any of the lower 48 states, was a far better success. Steve was surprisingly good at dirty talk, and hearing words like slut and whore falling out of that perfect little rosebud mouth turned on Tony to no end. Steve actually, despite himself, seemed to get off on overpowering a struggling Tony, pinning him down and, in his words, having his way with him.

 

Currently, he was pinning Tony's arms above him on the bed and sucking a dark red mark into Tony's neck. Already lubed up and loose from Steve's insisted on pre-role-play ministrations, he slid in without even having to line up, pushing the air out of Tony's lungs and cutting off a "get off me!" 

"Shut up!" Steve pressed a hand over Tony's mouth and fucked him, pistoning back and forth mercilessly as only a Super Soldier could. "You want this." 

Tony shook his head, shaking Steve's hand loose. "Fuck you, Steve, you fucking... rapist!" That made Steve just pound him harder, pulling back the hand he'd been muffling Tony with to slap him hard around the face. Tony tried to throw out his fists and connect with Steve, but he had a  hand splayed over the reactor, pressing Tony into the mattress. 

"You can't stop me. If I want to fuck you." He thrust in, "I will." He slapped Tony once more and then gathered his hands in one of his, to pin them to Tony's chest. Tony kicked out pointlessly. Steve leaned forward and kissed Tony's mouth to stop him from talking. Tony pushed his head to one side, Steve's other hand curling around his jaw to pull his face round. 

Tony liked to make a lot of noise when he was being fucked, and right now he made it clear he 'wasn't into it', gasping out "no, no, no!" and "How could you do this to me?" with Steve ignoring him.

 

"I told you to shut up, Tony." Steve hissed, slapping him again and pulling out to flip Tony over and push his head into the pillows. Tony pushed up from the mattress but Steve soon grabbed his arms and held them firmly behind him, pushing him back down. He drove back in, Tony groaning into the bedding. Steve started to fuck him faster, pulling at Tony's held arms so he arched up beneath him. His mouth free once more, Tony started yelling again, "You fucking monster! You can't do this, stop! Stop it!" Steve yanked him up further, wrapping a hand over his mouth and telling him to "shut up and take it like a man." 

 

Tony moaned loudly against Steve's hand with every thrust. Struggling in vain, what with Steve constricting him so. His own cock jutted up in front of him, hanging in the air. Steve would take care of that once he was done, to make up for what Tony was currently making him do. 

 

Suddenly, a roar came from outside the room and the locked door behind them exploded. Steve turned around, Tony held awkwardly against him with Steve's cock still buried inside of him. Tony only just took in the splinters of the destroyed door frame before Thor was grabbing him, throwing him onto the bed and punching Steve in the face.

 

Thor roared wordlessly, hitting Steve with all his might. "No! Stop! Milwaukee! Alabama!" Tony held out a hand as if that would do anything to assuage an angry god. Steve wouldn't punch back, just holding his hands above him and trying, between hits, to explain. "No! Thor! It's not... what you think!"

Thor's face was bright red. He was terrifying, even in the Iron Man jammies Tony had given him. "What have you done?! You would violate your own shield brother?!" He pinned Steve against the wall, Steve's hands splayed in surrender. 

"No! I, we --" He broke off and looked to Tony, now covered with a pillow. "I told you this would happen!"

Thor roared again and punched Steve directly in the face. The three of them heard a crack. "You would blame him?! You would blame the man you have betrayed? That you overpowered?!"

 

"No! I--" Steve's nose was bleeding; he choked on the blood. Tony looked between them and rose from the bed, discarding the pillow since how could this really be any worse for being naked? He placed a hand on Thor's arm, who turned to him even as he still pinned Steve to the wall. Blood dripped onto the carpet.

 

"Thor." Tony said carefully. "Please put Steve down." Thor frowned but acquiesced, letting go of Steve with a grunt of disgust. Steve doubled over and clutched at his nose. Tony winced as he heard Steve click it back into place. It would be mended in a couple of hours but still, a broken nose is a broken nose. He looked back to Thor, who looked furious and confused. A dangerous combination on a norse god. 

"Uh, Thor, I don't know how to explain this exactly but what you just heard wasn't real. It was just pretend."

Thor looked baffled.

"You would pretend to have someone violate you so? You do not have to... protect him." Thor looked to Steve with distain. 

"I'm not. I promise. Oh god this was hard enough to explain to Steve. It was just a game."

"A game?!" Thor made to grab Steve again, Tony moved in front of him to grip both his shoulders and stand between the two men. "Thor, baby, I'm -- touched that you're worried about my honour and all, but this," He gestured between himself and Steve, who was currently sitting on the floor wiping blood off of his face with a tissue, "this is one hundred percent consensual. And I'm really sorry if we woke you up. But if you don't mind, you just broke my boyfriend's nose and I'd really like to see if he's ok."

 

Thor stepped back, looking between them. Steve looked up in surprise. "Boyfriend?" 

Tony couldn't help the cringe that flitted across his face, shrugging, "sure, Steve. Why not." Inwardly cursing that now everyone was going to _know_ and it would be a _thing_. But Steve was grinning, albeit bright red from the blush and the blood. 

 

Thor's face settled into a less rageful confusion. "I do not understand. But if you swear you're not hurt?" Thor's eyes pierced into Tony, who nodded frantically, "then I will leave you be." Tony and Steve breathed a sigh of relief in unison. Thor frowned at Steve again suspiciously before walking out of the hole in the wall that used to be a door. 

 

Tony's eyes met Steve's, who looked reproachful. "You realise he's not going to trust me whatsoever now?" 

Tony tried to look apologetic. "Is your nose ok?" 

"Hmm, it'll be fine in a while. It's stopped bleeding. Sorry about the carpet."

"The carpet?" Tony laughed and held a hand out to Steve to help him up, as if he needed it. "Only you could get beaten up by a god and then apologise for getting blood on the carpet."

 

Steve got up, clearly unhappy. Tony held onto both his shoulders and searched for his eye contact. "Steve. Steve. I'm sorry. Will you come to bed?"

"I'm not gonna-"

"I know, I know, it's fine. Let's not -- do that again for a while ok? And maybe even then only when Thor is in Asgard."

Steve huffed, pushing past Tony to the bathroom. Tony followed him, snatching the facecloth out of Steve's hand to wipe him down himself, which he did with great care and affection. Steve sat sulkily on the closed toilet and let him. 

"You were really good. For what it's worth."

Steve glared at him. 

"C'mon baby, how can I make it up to you?"

Steve turned his glare to the roll of toilet paper beside him. 

"I'll do anything you want. I bet you've got a bunch of fantasies hidden away in that secret perverted section of your brain that only I know about."

"I'll think of something. And _you're_ not gonna like it!" Steve snapped, scowling at Tony before resuming his toilet paper glare. 

Tony nodded, "Alright. Whatever you want." Thinking whatever it was he'd be more than happy to accommodate. He'd pretty much done everything there was to do, sex-wise, and whatever it was that would bring a blush to Steve Rogers face would be more than worth it. "Now, are you going to come to bed or do you want me to sleep on the couch? Not that I would, since there are like eight other bedrooms I could sleep in."

"No. It's fine." Steve said begrudgingly. 

 

So they went to bed and Tony let Steve cuddle him close all night, as uncomfortably hot as it made him. He didn't wriggle away or complain, and as little sleep as he got, Steve's smile in the morning made it worthwhile.

 

At breakfast, Thor glowered over his Lucky Charms at Steve, and the way he placed himself in between Tony and Steve did not go unnoticed. Steve's nose was fine now, and his bruises had faded away, but Tony still had a dark love bite on his neck. Steve couldn't help but blush. Tony couldn't help but do what he always did, which is ride around on the elephant in the room.

"So, Thor, you gonna pay for a new door?" 

"Perhaps if you did not engage in such atrocious acts you would not need doors. We do well without them in Asgard."

"Wait, you don't have _doors_ in Asgard?"

"Do not mock me, mortal!" Thor said before storming out, leaving the two of them alone.

 

Steve was looking at Tony with pursed lips. Tony tried not to laugh. "You better not laugh. I haven't told you what I want you to do to make up for it yet."

"Oooh, I'm listening." Tony sat beside him and handed him a mug of coffee. What was it going to be? Dressing up in stockings, some kind of role play, _bondage_? Tony leaned in and bit his lip in anticipation.

Steve took a bite, saying through a mouthful, "We're going camping."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a couple of hours, I hope you like it. It's the shortest fic I've ever managed to write!! :D
> 
> I'm actually planning on writing an epic The Avengers Go Camping fic at some point so maybe this can be the lead up to that. I like the idea of Tony being forced to go camping and hating it, and Steve just being like "Isn't this the best?!" And then Clint and Thor would both be super excited about hunting whilst Bruce is fascinated by all the bugs and plant life, and Natasha is like UGH. I mean it practically writes itself!


End file.
